The Moment I Knew
by emily1616
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song 'The Moment I knew' by Taylor Swift. It is Kim's 16th birthday, and her boyfriend Jack misses it. This is my first fanfiction, and it's not the best, but I liked the main Idea. It is rated K , because I don't want to put the wrong rating on it.


**I do not own kickin' it or "The moment I knew" by Taylor Swift. Just the plot.**

_You should've been there,_

_Should've burst through that door,_

_With that "Baby I'm right here" smile,_

_And it would've felt like,_

_A million little stars that just aligned,_

_And I would've been so happy. _

Jack and I have been dating for a year and a half now. It was December 16, 2014, my birthday. Jack has changed so much since when we first met. I pretended to have fun with my best girlfriend, Grace. She is still dating Eddie, so she goes to dance with him. It's not like I care though, I'm just waiting for you to come.

_Christmas lights glisten, _

_I've got my eye on the door, _

_Just waiting for you to walk in,_

_But the time is ticking,_

_People ask me how I've been,_

_As I come back through my memory, _

_How you said you'd be here,_

_You said you'd be here._

Since my birthday is so close to Christmas, we had Christmas lights up all over the house. I stood near the door watching it just waiting for you to come in. And when it finally opened, I was so excited only to be disappointed that it was just Kelsey and Jerry. Time goes by, and people are saying "Happy Birthday" and giving me gifts and asking me how I am. I say I am fine and have memories of before.

_*flashback- 15__th__ birthday party*_

_Jack- Kim, Happy Birthday! I hope you like my gift._

_*Kim opens gift and it's a necklace of a heart with a blue topaz (her birthstone) in the middle*_

_Kim- Thank you Jack. It is so pretty! Can you put it on me?_

_Jack- Sure_

_*End of Flashback*_

_Flashback- Dojo a week before Kim's 16__th__ birthday*_

_Kim- My sweet sixteen is next week, are you coming?_

_Jack- Of course I am_

_Kim- Ok see you later_

_Jack- Where are you going?_

_Kim- Dress shopping with Grace, Kelsey, and Julie_

_Jack- Ok. Bye_

_Kim-Bye_

_*end of flashback_

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress,_

_In red lipstick,_

_With no one to impress,_

_And they're all laughing,_

_As I'm looking around the room,_

_But there's one thing missing,_

_And that was the moment I knew._

I looked around the room trying to see if I missed you walk in. I see Jerry, Kelsey, Eddie, and grace all laughing about something. I see Julie and Milton in the corner with a science textbook laughing, as Jack would call it, "nerd love." But, as I scanned the room, the only thing missing was you. And in that moment I knew, you weren't showing up.

_And the hours pass by,_

_Now I just wanna be alone,_

_But your close friends always seem to know _

_When there's something really wrong,_

_So they follow me down the hall,_

_And there in the bathroom,_

_I try not to fall apart, _

_And the sinking feeling starts,_

_As I say hopelessly,_

"_He said he'd be here."_

It has been two hours since the party started and I feel hopeless, so I go to the bathroom for privacy. Of course Jerry, Milton, and Eddie notice I am sad and excuse themselves from their dates and followed me to the bathroom. They obviously know what's wrong, but stay silent as I stand there trying not to break down crying and whisper "He said he'd be here." They try to comfort me, but they aren't very good at it.

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress, _

_In red lipstick,_

_With no one to impress,_

_And they're all laughing,_

_And asking me about you, _

_But there's one thing missing,_

_And that was the moment I knew._

Eventually I had to leave the bathroom. When I came out it was time for presents. I got a lot of cool things, but nothing from Jack.

_What do you say  
When tears are streaming down your face  
In front of everyone you know?  
And what do you do when the one  
Who means the most to you  
Is the one who didn't show?_

As I was opening my gifts, I was thinking about how you got me the best gift last year and I started crying. I told everyone that it was because the gifts were so amazing.

_You should've been here._

_And I would've been so happy._

Once I finished, everyone went back to dancing. I just drifted into the background thinking.

_And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all standing around me singing  
"Happy birthday to you",  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew._

When it was time to bring out the cake, Jerry found me and told me. Whe I got out there, I looked for Jack again, and of course, didn't see him. I drifted into my room where it was quiet and sat there crying.

_Ooh, I knew. _

Jerry was probably Jack's best friend. He came in and told me that even if Jack is not here, I still needed to have fun. So, that's what I did. I got up cleaned myself up, and went out there and had fun the rest of the night.

_You call me later,  
And say, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"  
And I say, "I'm sorry too,"  
And that was the moment I knew. _

Right before I went to bed, my phone rang. It was Jack.

Kim- Hey Jack

Jack- Hey Kim, I'm sorry I couldn't make. I was busy.

Kim- Yeah you always are

Jack- Excuse me

Kim- I think we need to break up.

Jack- Why?

Kim- You aren't the same anymore. We never hangout anymore. Bye Jack

*Hangs up*


End file.
